Love Is Only Something You Read In Books
by Calamity Now
Summary: They’re threatened by her confidence, because they all know that she has something none of them will ever have. The power to be alone, and not need a man. No one will ever make her knees weak. Slight Lemon. Warned


**A/N: I've been wanting to post this for awhile so here it is. It'll probably be rewritten since I hate the way I wrote it. But eh. I think my writing style has taken a serious turn for the worst. Anyways, review please.  
**

Everyone hates Heather. She's beautiful, she's popular, and everyone hates her for no reason. Especially the girls. They're threatened by her confidence, because they all know that she has something none of them will ever have. The power to be alone and not need a man. No one will ever make her knees weak. She'll do it for them. She knows how to get what she wants without degrading herself. She's smart; and that's why she's popular, because everyone respects her so strongly.

My cell phone rang and I looked out my bedroom window, where Heather was in her red Mercedes waiting for me. I waved from the window and she wiggled her fingers back at me in a way that said, 'just get your ass down here bitch.' So I did. I slid open my window and got onto the sill, then I jumped to the tree branch that was right near my window landing perfectly. Who says I'm just an airhead?

I climbed down the tree hurriedly and then jumped into the car and we sped off down the street into the night.

The top is down on her convertible and the wind blows back both of our hair wildly, the music that's playing in the car is the Placebo CD I burned for her, and I can't help but feel an ounce of pride. She actually approved of something I made. My cheeks grew pink with the thought, and I watched her with her giant Marc Jacobs glasses.

"I love how this song goes." I called over the loud music but she didn't acknowledge me. Her eyes were too focused on the road, I think she's on something already. Never would be able to tell with her though. She can do everything just as well as any sober person while pissed or high. Once she almost overdosed; I had to perform CPR on her in the middle of the street at 3am.

I know I act a certain way, but I'm smart. Honestly I am. I just act like a ditz to get ahead. So people do things for me. I wish I had the kind of power Heather has. The confidence; the strength to know what she wants and get it without having to demean herself. This is why I like her, not because of her social status at our high school. Because she's strong and self assured. She doesn't need anyone to help her. She's smart. She's going to go far.

We drive for ten more minutes or so until finally she pulls up in front of a club her father owns. The bouncer lets us in no problem, and the people behind us yell things at him about how unfair it was. And how underaged we were. Heather slipped him a twenty for his troubles, I only know this because I've seen it so many times. No one else could even tell there was the bill in her palm. Talent. Skill.

We go into the washrooms and I apply more and more make up until I look like you every day slut. Heather doesn't though, she just sits on the counter and waits for me with her head leaning back against the mirror in such a beautiful way. I wish I had a camera so I could capture the picture.

"This club is like crazy." I say over the music, the bass is thrashing against my heart, forcing it into it's rhythm.

She doesn't reply to me, just sticks out her hand and puts two pills into my hand. I swallow them obediently and then we leave the washroom into the music, into the crowd of people until we're at ths VIP section. I take a seat but Heather goes up and dances. Usually I'd go with her, she'll be my wing woman. But tonight I want to watch her in action, really watch her. Maybe teach myself a lesson. Teach myself that Heather won't belong to anyone but herself.

A guy approaches her, and he says something to her, but Heather pleasantly ignores him and continues with her dancing. The guy persists, until finally he has her full attention, and she touches his arm and says something into his ear. He smiles at her and laughs, just like every other guy she's said that too. She always knows how to make them laugh. And the moment that happens, well, they're spell bound.

Her and the guy dance together, grinding their hips against one another and I'm sure that she can feel how hard he really is. Because anyone who's already done that with Heather would know that she's incredibly good at making it feel good. The way her hips sway and crash against you, I remember my first time doing it to get Justin's attention. I did, but after feeling Heather I didn't care anymore.

They're still talking as their grinding, their faces are inches apart and I can see her lips move, and I can see his that are trying to keep cool. I feel my stomach squeeze and I wanna be sick, because she knows that he isn't good enough to have her for the night. Or really for her to have him. Because no man will ever come close to conquering Heather. Not even I can, and I've known her all my life.

I stand up abruptly and walk onto the dance floor and start grinding up against Heather. She looks back at me with narrowed eyes, I know what she's thinking. 'bitch get out of here you little clam jam!' But I pretend like I don't notice her, and I'm sure the guy she's dancing with is enjoying the fact that he gets to see some lesbian action. Like he'll be scoring two for one tonight.

"Hey." Some guy says to me, I look at him with the most angry glare I can manage and say,

"Hey yourself." I say and take a break from throwing myself at Heather. "

"Can I buy you a drink." He offers, and immediately I change.

"Yeah. Sure." I say and follow him to the bar. He buys be a gin and tonic. Trying to get me drunk. I drink it happily though, I know his intentions with me, but I'd never give myself to him. Not when I can see Heather leading the stupid boy to the private section of her dad's club. Taking him to the back room. I remember that.

"What's you name?" He asks me.

The door closes, and right now she's pushing him down on the bed, and unzipping his pants.

"I'm Lindsay, what's yours?" I speak in my ditsy voice, even though I have no intention of making this night go any farther than maybe a few dances and some more drinks.

"I'm Adam." He smiles, and I finally realize how pretty he is. Blonde hair, blue eyes. It's me in guy form actually, and I look good. Maybe I'd feel better if Heather was with Adam rather than that guy. Maybe she'd think of me then. Because right now she's massaging him in places that he's been dreaming of, and making him feel like he's in heaven. "I just moved into town. My friend Bryan took me here, but it looks like he's a little busy with your friend in there." He nods his head towards the door they walked behind.

"You better watch out for your friend. Bryan's a real player" he warns.

"No, your friend better watch it buddy. Heather's like, amazing. Your Bryan is going to be waiting for her call for the next five weeks." I said and I try to shake away the images of what she's doing. Crawling on top of him, her thumb jammed under his chin forcing him to look up at her. Telling him everything he's ever wanted to hear. Her fingers brushing against his thighs.

There's silence between me and Adam for a second, and I look out onto the dance floor, where everyone's losing themselves in the music. "Dance with me." I say suddenly and finish up all of my drink. I pull Adam onto the dance floor and we started grinding, his hot breath on my face. He smells like liquor.

Heather's on top of him now, he's inside of her. Giving himself up to her. And she's making him feel like the only man in the entire universe. Probably crying out like she's always practiced.

My lips press hard against Adam's and I close my eyes, pretending that they're really hers. Her soft cherry tasting lips. He tastes like cigarettes, beer, and weed. He tastes disgusting. I wonder if he's lusting after Bryan like I'm lusting after Heather?

"Let's take this to somewhere more quiet." Adam says and I agree, because then I can be having it just as good as Heather. Then I can pretend that she's lusting after me when I'm with this...loser. We head to his car, and our lips crash together immediately. Maybe it's the ecstasy that's finally taking a hold of me. We kiss until I'm under him on the back seat of his car, and his pants are down. I close my eyes, he goes into me.

He's crying out her name right now, hitting octaves he never thought possible. He just feels so good and doesn't know how much longer he can really last.

Adam's thrusting hard into me, he's not that good, but I pretend he is just so he can feel good about himself. Like a man. Heather never needs to fake it.

I moan out his name just like Bryan's screaming out Heather's; lost in pure bliss. I'm pretending it's her. I'm pretending that she's in love with me like I'm in love with her.

He cums.

She cums.

Adam cums.

I don't. But I'm not horny anyways. Only heartbroken, time and time again.

Adam pulls out of me, and throws the condom out of the window. We lay there for awhile, holding one another. I think he's satisfied, and probably excited to tell Bryan about how he scored with the drunken blonde slut. Too bad he's going to be cut off by how in love he is with Heather, and how she asked for his number. She won't call him back.

She never calls them back.

Just me.

--

_Cut the ending. Revise the script. The man of her dreams is a girl. _

_-- _

Whenever I read a Duncan x Courtney story that's AU. I always read how Courtney is always being rescued by Duncan. That an independent girl such as her needs someone to lean on, and protect her from the big bad world. It's why I wrote this, with Heather being the one that guys fall in love with. Where she makes them think that it's love. Why should women always have to be weak and wait for some guy to come and save them? Every woman needs to realize that she is strong and beautiful, and should always put herself at no. 1

_Now&Forever_

_SweetHeroin_


End file.
